Alex-Ellie Friendship
Alex Nuñez and Ellie Nash became acquainted with each other through their then boyfriends, Jay Hogart and Sean Cameron, before the fourth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. They connected over the fact that they both came from troubled family backgrounds. In spite of Alex's rebellious and often cold nature, she had a soft spot for Ellie, and became something of a voice of reason for her, particularly with regards to Ellie's estranged relationship with her alcoholic mother Caroline Nash. Friendship History Overview Season 4 By their first day of Grade 11 in Ghost in the Machine (1), Ellie and Alex had seemingly become friends as they were hanging out in front of Degrassi when Paige greeted the former. Ellie complimented her outfit and Paige replied, "New year, new look, new Paige!" Their relationship had substantially improved from the previous year, likely due to the fact that Paige had helped Ellie to realize that she had a problem and needed to stop cutting. However, Alex said, "Ellie, just because Princess Prissy talks to you doesn't mean you have to answer." An annoyed Paige then left and Ellie sighed. In King of Pain, Ellie supported her best friend Marco Del Rossi's campaign to become Student Council President over Alex but was nevertheless happy when Marco chose her as his vice president. In Queen of Hearts, Ellie is left to live alone once Sean leaves and her pet ferret Bueller Nash-Cameron dies. When she found it hard to pay her rent, she sought out a way to earn some cash. With the help of Marco, Ellie learned to play a new card game, which she practiced and eventually became very skilled at. After winning $10 from a game with Alex, Craig Manning and Jimmy Brooks, Ellie thought about playing Dylan Michalchuk's hockey team with Alex for more cash. When Ellie realized Alex was playing for high stakes, she became hesitant about keeping her trust in Alex. But when Alex surprised Ellie with a game winning hand, Ellie learned a lesson in trust and in gambling. Afterward, Ellie realized that what she was doing wasn't the best way to earn her rent money and Alex then told her what she needed to know about her mother. When she finally proved to herself that her mother was sober and not drunk by calling her to go to Sean's old place, she decided to move back in with her, as they were both tired of being alone, but made her mother promise to try and watch her drinking problem carefully. Mrs. Nash agreed to do her best and at least try, day by day. Season 5 In''' Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Marco, Paige, Ellie and Alex are seen studying at the Dot. Later, at the line outside the gay club, Alex, Paige, Ellie, Marco, Hazel Aden and Tim are excited about entering the club and getting a break from their studies. In '''High Fidelity (2), Ellie and Alex graduate as part of the Class of 2006 with Paige, Hazel and Marco. They hugged at the graduation ceremony. Season 6 In The Bitterest Pill, Alex and Ellie are seen at J.T. Yorke's memorial service. Season 7 Alex moves in with Ellie, Paige, and Marco. However, she moves out in Love is a Battlefield. Quotes *Paige: "Morning, Ellie." Ellie: "Hey Paige. Great outfit!" Paige: "New year, new look, new Paige." Alex: "Ellie, just because Princess Prissy talks to you doesn't mean you have to answer." Paige: "I'm going, I'm going." - Ghost in the Machine (1) *Alex: "Move to Wasaga with Sean if you're lonely or suck it up and go home." Ellie: "My mom was drunk. Always drunk, right up to the night she lit the house on fire." Alex: "But she's sober now and paying your rent. All the time trying to make things right with you. Wow, what a monster." - Queen of Hearts *Alex: "My ex, formerly known as Jay Hogart, screwed around with every girl at this school. It's not a gay thing. Promiscuity, it's a guy thing." Craig: "Hey. Didn't I hear that you clocked Amy for being equally trampy?" Ellie: "Oh and how's Ash, Craig? Or are you back with Manny? It's hard to tell, especially when you secretly dated them at the same time." Craig: "Let's just call it a people thing." Ellie: "Let’s call it a choice. Monogamy wow, what a difficult concept." - Moonlight Desires Trivia *Both girls have a poor home life and come from unstable families. *Their friendship's only major form of interaction was in Queen of Hearts. After that, they were considered to only be acquaintances, due to the fact that barely spoke to one another on any occasion. *They are both friends with Marco Del Rossi. *They both had a conflict with Hazel Aden. *They both were enemies with Paige Michalchuk but then Ellie later became friends with her and Alex later dated her. *They both kissed Paige though only Alex had a relationship with her. *Both of their ex-boyfriends cheated on them with a "Good Girl." **Alex's ex-boyfriend, Jay Hogart, cheated on her with Emma Nelson. **Ellie's ex-boyfriend, Jesse Stefanovic, cheated on her with Caitlin Ryan. **Ironically, Alex and Ellie had a interaction with them. Emma is Alex's enemy and Caitlin is Ellie's friend and former mentor. *They both graduated in the Class of 2006. *In King of Pain, Ellie's best friend Craig Manning described Alex as "most likely to succeed in killing someone." *They briefly lived together in 2007. Gallery 43323e.jpg tumblr_lsit7qy7Yb1qc1tpr.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-03 at 8.36.48 AM.png tumblr_lsit81ZPPH1qc1tpr.jpg Screen Shot 2012-1h0-03 at 8.png Screen Shot 2012-10-05 at 9.10.55 PM.png Tumblr lsit6s07RQ1qc1tpr.jpg Alex-Ellie-Sean-Jay-degrassi-1371385-1024-768.jpg Tumblr mdrnj9UxBK1qc1tpr.jpg 7543.png degrassi417_281029.jpg 764.png 3453ss.jpg 454332.png degrassi417_28729.jpg 976.PNG EllieAlex.PNG degrassi417_28529.jpg degrassi417_28129.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Queenofhearts (24).png Queenofhearts (23).png Queenofhearts (10).png 8-lilyjak.jpg 6-lilyjak.jpg Degrassi 2006.jpg Tumblr mb3az0qOwM1qc1tpr.jpg 6532.png Queenofhearts (12).png Screenshot (262).png Screenshot (260).png Screenshot (259).png Screenshot (258).png MD-0009.jpg Lovecats1.10.jpg Lovecats1.12.jpg Lovecats1.11.jpg Lovecats1.08.jpg Lovecats1.07.jpg Lovecats1.06.jpg 9-lilyjak.jpg QOH-0018.jpg QOH-0017.jpg QOH-0016.jpg QOH-0004.jpg Season six promo.jpg Screenshot (301).png Screenshot (299).png MD-0006.jpg MD-0004.jpg Screenshot (303).png Screenshot (302).png 121-brucas59.jpg 124-brucas59.jpg S degrassi3210042.jpg Paige-Dylan.PNG Degrassi Season 4.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions